Passive Optical Networks (PONS) are known in the art. They are typically used as access networks in order to connect multiple Optical Network Units (ONUs), which are typically located near a customer or are part of customer's premises, to an optical Line Termination (OLT) node, which typically interconnects the PON with a further communication network.
A PON may have at least one Remote Node (RN) connected to the OLT via a feeder fibre. The individual ONUs are connected by means of distribution fibres to the RN.
The feeder fibre between the OLT and the RN carries traffic between the OLT and multiple ONUs. If the feeder fibre breaks then multiple ONUs will lose connectivity with the further communication network. It is known to duplicate the feeder fibre in order to increase the availability of the PON. However, a known OLT that supports a duplicated feeder fibre is expensive and has a single point of failure.